Pages of Whiskey
by wordsandsuch
Summary: Laura, book store owner, has yet to introduce herself to Carmilla, the new bar owner across the street until one afternoon when Carmilla goes looking for a comic book. AU humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura is a tiny girl. Everyone knows this. So working in a book store has it's challenges as she reaches to place a hardcover book back on the shelf. She's distracted by the ding of the front door signaling someone had just entered her store. She loses her footing and her grip on the book as it comes barreling down and hits her right between the eyes.

"Ouch!" she exclaims as she holds her hands to her face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" someone says in a low sultry but wary voice.

It is none other than Carmilla herself, the bar owner from across the street. Laura had noticed her a lot lately, especially her leather pants, because wow. She had yet to muster up to courage to introduce herself so this encounter left her a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yes I'm okay," Laura's face turning a slight shade of pink.

"What did you do to that book?" Carmilla chuckles as she studies Laura's features.

"I couldn't quite reach the shelf, and I didn't want to go get the ladder, and I got distracted when someone came through the front door, and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Seeing as how we're the only ones here, I'd say you were quite distracted by me."

"What? No. I mean, yes. But no. Anyways, I'm Laura!" Laura exclaims, trying to change the subject and holds out her hand.

"Carmilla. I own the bar across the street,"

"I know," Laura mentally slaps herself. Carmilla only responds by raising a perfectly shaped eye brow. "I mean, I've seen you around. Not that I was watching you. But you know."

Carmilla looks away, trying to hide the smile that wants to spread across her face. She had noticed Laura too. No one had ever made Carmilla feel so, nervous. Carmilla was confident, no doubt but Laura made her feel, cautious. Like she didn't want to mess things up before they even started.

"I've seen you around too," Carmilla says, trying to read Laura's response.

"You have?" Laura is beaming at this point, much to Carmilla's liking.

"Yes, quite a few times but I didn't want to interrupt or bother you,"

"Oh, you're not bothering at all! What brings you in today?"

"I'm actually looking for a gift. For my brother Will. He likes comic books, I was wondering if you had any?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell them."

"That's okay, I'll try the place a couple blocks down," Carmilla thanks her as she steps backwards towards the front door. "You should come have a drink with me sometime across the street. I mean not with me in particular, but at the bar." Carmilla, still walking backwards, bumps into a chair and almost loses her balance. The confidence that once laced her voice is gone as embarrassment covers her face and Laura is positive Carmilla's blushing.

"I think I'd like to not have a drink with you at your bar, I get off at 6."

"Great! I mean good, well I'll see you later then." Carmilla smiles nervously as she waves quickly and is out the door before Laura could respond.

"Smooth Hollis," Danny chimes in, causing Laura to jump and drop the book she was holding. She bends over and picks it up, glaring at Danny.

"I forgot you were here," Laura replies.

Danny was a good friend of Laura's. They went to the same high school and stayed in touch after they went to different universities. When she moved back home after graduating, Laura decided to offer her a job in the meantime.

"Because she's quite the distraction right?" says Danny, nudging Laura.

"She's okay I guess."

"Oh come on! You guys were practically drooling over each other," as Danny checks her phone for the time. "Hey it's already 5, I can close up here if you want to go not have your drink," she throws in a wink.

"Are you sure?" Laura tries her hardest to hide the excitement in her voice. She fails.

"Of course! I got this covered," Danny reassures her.

"Okay, thanks Danny," Laura gathers her things and heads across the street.

Laura cautiously checks both directions before she walks across the street. She pauses as she steps up onto the curb, taking in the outside of the bar. It's modern looking with a hint of vintage. She steps inside, expecting it to be dark and grungy but it's the complete opposite. The ceilings were high, and Laura hadn't noticed the tall windows out front which let in the natural light. The bar itself was aged wood and the stools looked like they were from the 1800's but they didn't feel like it. Booths lined the wall where the windows were and they was a small dance area towards the middle. There was a couple in the far corner in one of the booths which is where she spotted her, Carmilla herself. Takings the couples order. Her back was turned so she hasn't noticed that Laura had come in and seated herself at the far end of the bar, now facing away from where Carmilla was. Laura was busy taking in the different bottles that lined the wall behind the bar.

Carmilla was done takings the couples order as she turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who had taken a seat inside her bar. Laura, Laura Hollis. The bookstore owner, her light brown hair perfectly fallen upon her shoulders, her small but cute frame— " _Cute? Get it together Karnstein! Stay cool.."_ Carmilla mutters to herself as she makes her way behind the bar. She passes the order slip through a small window before she heads to the far end of the bar. Laura doesn't notice her so she slight jumps as Carmilla says, "You just couldn't stay away now could you cutie?"

Laura blushes, tremendously this time and smiles. Carmilla, however, nervously wipes her now sweaty palms on her apron thats tied around her waste, hoping Laura doesn't notice exactly how nervous she is because she swears Laura can hear her heartbeat from a mile away. Carmilla can't remember the last time someone made her feel this way. Wait, yes she can but she pushes her to the back of her mind as she collects herself and she practically shouts at Laura "Sowhatwillitbe?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Laura says, trying not to smile. Laura finds it unbelievable that she can make Carmilla this flustered. She'll have to remember that.

Carmilla clears her throat and chuckles nervously, "I mean, what are you having today cutie?"

"Um, hot chocolate?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that? Oh and marshmallows of you have them!"

"You got it, cutie." Carmilla winks as she goes in the back to find the hot chocolate.

 _"_ _Was she just..no she couldn't be.."_ Laura murmurs to herself.

Laura is brought out of her thoughts as Carmilla comes back, the couples order in her arms. She takes it over to them and Laura can't help that her eyes wander and follow Carmilla across the bar. Carmilla places the order down on the table and asks if they needed anything else. They decline and she walks away, her eyes immediately drawn to Laura who just happens to be fully turned around in her seat. They lock eyes and Laura quickly tries to look away. Just her luck, she nearly falls off the stool as she tries to spin back around causing Carmilla the erupt in laughter before making sure she's okay.

"Look at that, I already have you falling for me," Carmilla says in an even more arousing voice than the one she had back in the book store.

Laura's face is beet red with embarrassment. She nods her thank you as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Carmilla takes this moment to place a shot glass on the counter, raising an eyebrow at Laura. Laura shakes her head, "Oh, no thank you." Carmilla then places another shot glass on the counter next to the first and raises both eyebrows. Laura smiles a small smile and accepts the offer. Carmilla ten pours two superb shots of top shelf whiskey, from her own collection. They cheers and throw back the shots, Carmilla a little more with ease and Laura tries to hide the burning in her throat. She takes another sip of her hot chocolate.

"So what brings you to Silas?" Laura asks as she looks up at the slightly taller girl.

"I grew up on the far side of town and moved away for university. Before I could finish my last semester my mother fell ill so I came home to care for her. She passed a couple of months ago and in her estate was this bar. I live upstairs and I'm here almost every day, that is when LaFontaine decides to show up for work!" Carmilla says a little louder. The small window slides open and Laf sticks their head out, "Hey I'm here on time all the time!" They smile as they close the window. They slide it back open and peer out again, "I'm LaFontaine by the way, but you can call me LaF," they grin at Laura.

"Laura Hollis, but you can call me Laura," she smiles warmly. She turns to Carmilla, her face immediately dropping, "I'm sorry," she says.

"For?" Carmilla rasies an eyebrow.

"Your mom, I lost my mom about a year ago. I know what it feels like, to lose someone."

They're both silent. Carmilla studying Laura as she swirls her spoon inside the mug.

"Would you like another?" Carmilla asks, hopeful she'll say yes.

"Sure, why not." Laura replies with a sly smile as Carmilla pours them both another shot.

They throw them back, the shot going down with such ease you would think it was water. More silence. Laura's the first to speak up.

"I moved back home after I graduated university. I studied journalism and started as an intern at the local newspaper. After a couple of weeks I decided journalism just wasn't for me. My mom owned the booked store before it was passed along in my family. I was determined to keep it up and running. It's what she would have wanted. I hope.."

Laura finishes off her hot chocolate and fishes for her wallet out of her bag.

"It's on the house."

"I can't let you do that, Carmilla."

"Yes you can, and you will."

"Fiesty are we?" Laura quirks an eyebrow. Carmilla is taken aback but quickly replies, "as always."

Laura fidgets with the strap on her bag. This catches Carmilla's attention. She taps the glass. Laura nods. She pours two more shots they go down easier than the first two. The sun is setting and Laura remembers she still hasn't eaten dinner.

"I should go, I still have to go to the grocery store and make dinner, for myself.."

"You can have dinner with me?" Carmilla says before she even has time to think about what she just asks, a nervous smile across her face.

Laura doesn't know if it's the whiskey or her hunger but she feels, warm. She feels almost home. She replies, "Okay," with a genuine smile.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook, chef's special tonight?" Carmilla insists with a wink, a smirk settling upon her lips.

"Oh is that so?" A look of excitement crossing Laura's face.

Meanwhile, the couple in the booth had left so LaF was out cleaning off the table and gathering the dishes. Carmilla walks over to them and whispers something. They walk to the front door and flip the sign to CLOSED. They walk behind the bar and offer Laura some more hot chocolate. She nicely declines. It doesn't take Carmilla more than 30 minutes to make their dinner and in the mean time Laura had taken a book out of her bag and started reading. Carmilla walks out of the kitchen, catching Laura's attention. They lock eyes, neither say anything. They just look fixedly into each others eyes and it isn't until LaF clears their throat that their trance is broken. Carmilla looks to the side, hiding her smile. Laura stares at her shoes a little embarrassed and follows Carmilla to the booth at the end of the dance floor. Carmilla sets the plates down and LaF brings over some water.

"You can head home LaF, I can close up tonight," Carmilla says.

LaFontaine mock salutes Carmilla and goes to get their bag. They wave on their way out.

"Nice to meet you LaF!" a cheery Laura called out. Looking back to Carmilla, "I didn't know you guys closed this early."

"Perks of owning this place cutie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'll try to update weekly!**

Chapter 2

"So what exactly is the chef's special?" Laura questions in between bites.

"Salmon grilled to perfection with a hint of rosemary and lemon over a creamy risotto, a side of asparagus with garlic and a secret sauce..It was my mom's favorite recipe," Carmilla says as she pushes her food around her plate with disregard.

Laura, without hesitation, reaches across the table and touches Carmilla's hand. Her hand is cold against her warm touch, as she brings her eyes to meet Carmilla's gaze. Realization sets in and she pulls her hand back as if she's been burned.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Carmilla smiles a small smile.

They both have finished their meals by now and are making small conversation about university, business and customers. It isn't until Laura lets a yawn escape and Carmilla takes this as a queue to clean up. Laura insists she wash the dishes seeing as Carmilla cooked for her. Carmilla takes this time to clean up the rest of the bar and stock for opening the next day. Laura comes out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, and leaned against the door frame. Carmilla looks over at Laura. Laura's the first to speak.

"Why did it take you so long to talk to me?"

"Cutie, I've only been here a couple of months.."

"That's 60 days too long."

"I wasn't looking for a gift," Carmilla blurts out as she looks down and fidgets with the towel in her hand.

"What?" Laura questions, standing up straight and moving to the other side of the bar to face Carmilla. She spots a juke box next to one of the tables but moves her gaze back to Carmilla.

"Earlier today. I wasn't looking for a gift for my brother. I just, you know, wanted an excuse to come and introduce myself."

"You could have easily done so without any excuse."

"It was harder than you think, but I'm sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. Thank you for telling me the truth." Laura smiles a small smile and turns, walking towards the jukebox.

Carmilla watches her as she looks through the different songs. She settles on a slow one. Soft music fills the bar as Laura makes her way to the side of the bar. She holds a hand out for Carmilla. Carmilla tosses the towel on the bar and slips off her apron. She takes Laura's hand and follows her to the dance floor. Laura stops in the middle of the floor and turns around to face Carmilla and she doesn't remember the last time someone gave her this many butterflies or made her feel so warm, and safe, and happy. As they smoothly sway Carmilla gets lost in her thoughts and she cannot bother to remember a time when someone made her heart skip a beat or her palms sweat so much or make her feel, alive. The song ends but Carmilla still sways, still lost. Laura chuckles and takes a step back.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Oh. I just, sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

"You apologize a lot."

"You make me nervous, a lot." Carmilla says as she looks down.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"Try me."

Carmilla takes a deep breath, contemplating what she's about to say, "there's just something about you."

"What do you mean?" Laura's heart beat begins to speed up, she can hear the pounding in her ears.

"You just, you make me nervous in a good way of course. And I can't remember the last time I felt that way. And now you probably think I'm weird."

"I don't think you're weird at all. I actually find you fascinating. And I can't remember the last time I had this many butterflies or felt flustered just by someone looking at me or had someone cook me dinner or feeling so comfortable around someone I just met for the first time or dancing and feeling like I'm on top of the world and now I'm rambling and you probably think I'm the weird one."

Carmilla just smiles, and it reaches her eyes and Laura just finds her captivating.

"You're not weird, cupcake." Carmilla's smile turns into a smirk. Laura blushes at the nickname and walks away to her bag. Carmilla pouts but it instantly fades when she realizes Laura only lives across the street. "Let me walk you home."

"Oh, such a gentlewoman are we?" Laura answers over her shoulder as she walks to the front door, Carmilla following closely behind.

Carmilla locks the door to the bar behind her as Laura waits on the sidewalk. She gestures for Laura to step into the street, "after you ma lady."

"Now I'm your lady, how lucky am I?" Laura takes a shallow bow towards Carmilla, who just laughs.

They reach the front door to the book store, Danny was long gone, the store was dark. Laura fumbles for her keys as she makes her way to the door next to the store which leads up to her loft. She finally finds them and starts to fidget with them in her hand.

"I had a great time tonight, Carmilla."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Woah there, you don't even have my phone number and you're already asking me out on a second date?"

"So this _was_ a date?"

"Well I mean, yeah, I guess if you wanted it to be, it doesn't have to be." Carmilla stutters with her words.

"Relax Carm, although, I did only mean I'll see you tomorrow when we start work. But here's my number anyways, you know, just in case." Laura reaches forward and slides Carmilla's phone outside of her front pocket, with no objection from Carmilla, still stunned at the nickname Laura had just given her. "There, now you can not ask me out on non-dates," Laura smiles.

Carmilla looks down at her phone, "Cupcake?"

"Yeah, so you'll know it's me."

"I could never forget."

"Good night, Carm."

 _There it is again, that nickname, sounds so good coming from Laura._ Carmilla blinks, "Good night, Laura."

Laura makes her way inside and up the stairs to her loft as Carmilla makes her way back across the street, to the door that leads up to her apartment. Carmilla catches herself smiling, she shakes her a head a little which only causes her to smile even brighter and it was all because of Laura, Laura Hollis.

Laura makes her way inside her loft, sets her bag and keys down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch. She leans back and stares up at the ceiling. She realizes just how sore her face is from how much she had been smiling all evening. She decides to get ready for bed so she heads to the bathroom to start the shower. But before she gets in the shower, she wraps a towel around herself, walks on into her room and to the coffee table. She retrieves her phone from her bag and turns it on. No calls and just one message from Danny, she decides to respond later and goes back into the bathroom.

Carmilla steps into her apartment and goes straight to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She takes her phone out of her pocket and unlocks it. It opens to the contact 'Cupcake.' She decides to start a new text message to Laura.

 _"_ _Hey cutie." No, no erase. "Cupcake!" No, erase. "Hi, Laura." Nope, erase._

She sighs to herself, decides against sending a message and sets her phone down. Carmilla undresses and slips into the shower, letting the water cascade down her back as she tries to get Laura out of her head. She fails. Miserably. She just can't grasp what it is about Laura and why she can't stop thinking about her long silky hair or her delicate brown eyes or just how short she is but she does know one thing. She needs to get to know her.

As Carmilla finishes getting ready for bed, she hears the door to her apartment open and close.

"Will?" She calls out.

"Yeah," he yells from what sounds like the kitchen.

She comes out of her room and stands in the doorway between their rooms and the rest of the apartment. He closes the fridge and turns around to face Carmilla. He squints his eyes and hesitantly asks, "what's wrong with you?"

Carmilla furrows her brow, "what do you mean?"

"You're smiling.."

"I can't smile?"

"Well I mean, yes, but it's weird."

"Well I'm..happy," she says with a small smile and looks down at her feet.

"I'm happy you're happy," he walks over and gives her a hug that doesn't last very long.

"I finally talked to the book store owner, Laura."

"Finally! How did that go?"

Carmilla nudges Will with her shoulder. She steps past him and goes to sit on the couch. Will grabs his forgotten water from the counter and sits next to her. She turns in her seat and faces him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I made up this excuse about needing to get a comic book for you and that's why I went into the store."

"I haven't read a comic book since I was 12."

"I know, I know, and later I explained that to her."

"Later?"

"Yes I'll get to that part."

Carmilla continues her story with such detail and excitement that Will can't help himself but to smile. He hasn't seen Carmilla this excited about someone in years, which reminds him of someone from Carmilla's past. His smile drops a little but he shakes away the memory and continues to hear all about Carmilla's date.

Carmilla and Will notice that it's already past 10pm and they decide head to bed. They bid each other goodnight before they go into their separate bedrooms. Carmilla walks over to her window and looks out across the street to what she assumes is Laura's loft. Her lights are still on. It's only a few seconds later when she sees the lights turn off. She frowns a little and walks to her bedside to plug in her phone.

Laura had finished showering and is now sitting cross legged on the edge of her bed, scrolling through her phone. She remembers to reply to Danny's message which read, _"Do you need to me to open tomorrow?"_

She starts typing. _"I'm just getting ready for bed, I can open tomorrow, you can take the morning off. Thanks for everything!"_

A few minutes go by and Laura gets up to turn the light off. Her phone vibrates on the nightstand indicating she had a new message. She runs, almost tripping over a stool and jumps onto her bed to look at the message. Hoping it's from Carmilla, her heart drops a little when she realizes it's just Danny replying 'thank you.' She sighs and checks the time. 10:22pm. She sets her phone down and gets comfortable underneath her blankets and her hair falls against her bright yellow pillow. Her phone buzzes again. Laura rolls over and groans, "now what, Danny?"

There's definitely a text message but not from Danny. It's from a number Laura doesn't recognize. The message reads, _"Hey cutie, still up?"_

Laura is confused for a second and is about to respond to ask who it is when she realizes. Her eyes light up as she quickly types, _"Carm?"_

 _The one and only._

 _I thought'd you'd never text._

 _Aww were you waiting around for me?_

 _What? No. I just, you know.._

 _Relax cupcake. I didn't forget if that's what you think._

 _Good. Thanks good to know._

 _I just wanted you to have my number. See you around!_

 _Got it, thanks again for tonight, I had a lot of fun._

 _I did too. Good night, sweetheart._

"Good night, Carmilla." Laura says to herself. She rolls over, sets her phone on her nightstand and instantly falls asleep.

Carmilla places her phone on the table next to her bed. She turns to face the other way when she realizes she's doing it again, smiling to herself. This time she doesn't shake it off, she embraces it because for the first time in a long time Carmilla is truly happy. And it feels great.


End file.
